PvP
The Basics PvP only occurs in specific zones. Outside of those zones the collars worn by all players use electric shocks to actively prevent players from harming each other. Whatever made the collars doesn't want the players to kill each other, but in some regions of the Grand Canyon the radiation and such is so bad that it blocks the collars' sensors. There are no regen pods in PvP areas. Characters always spawn in safe locations. Roughly a third of the territory of most sectors is PvP active. You receive a warning before entering a PvP zone, so if you wish to avoid the area you will be able to do so. Fallen Earth's PvP combat is not structured to be a never-ending struggle of who can resurrect fastest. Due to the fact players become less effective the more often they die, at least in the short term, characters will eventually have to leave battle because they're just not able to keep up. Also, they have to return from a regen pod outside the PvP zone if no one on their team can restore them. Characters do not receive death penalties when they are restored by a teammate, only if they go to a regen pod. This means if you're under siege in a conflict town, you get taken out, and no one helps you, you're stuck on the outside of the PvP area, possibly with hostiles between you and your allies. This system benefits players who work as teams, keep each other up, resuscitate each other, and don't go running off by themselves. In PvP zones you can hurt anyone, even your teammates. Be careful. In short, PvP in Fallen Earth is not about killing other players. It's about reaching goals that can best be reached by killing other players. A fine distinction, but an important one. Large-scale PvP battles are going to be about securing resources for your guild, controlling territory, and finding rare knowledges. Open World PvP To activate open world PvP use /pvp chat command. Your name will have indicator (PVP) that means you can attack other people with open world pvp. No level restrictions, no limits! Just you and your opponents. Other can't interfere your fights, can't heal or resuscitate you. Only PvP enabled can do that. To turn open world off, type /pvp again and wait 15 minutes for effect to expire. Forms of Factional PvP Conflict Towns Conflict Towns are PVP areas where factions fight for control of towns by completing missions from your faction camp. Once control is established, factions can complete missions to bring in merchants and defenses. Depends of merchants tier, they can have uncommon or hard to get materials for sell. Sector 2 *The Dump - level 25+ *Wind Farm *The Gallows - level 18+ *Tinkersdam - 23+ *Hollister Point - 25+ Sector 3 *Waste Farm *Fender Gate *Haietta *Park City Deadfall *Foothills Sector 4 *Blockade To capture conflict town you have to do missions in faction camps, capture most flags in the zone, keeps and hold for some amount of time. Faction Keeps Conflict towns usually have a number of faction keeps. Holding these buildings are key to control area, one method to flip conflict town to your side. To capture the keep first you must get in the keep. The building is defended by reinforced door that must be taken down in order to get in. Doors can be repaired and reinforced by defenders, as well they can shoot from ramps to push off the attackers. When the door is breached and defenders killed, activate the flag and wait 5 minutes to claim keep to your faction. When keep is on your side, it will be immune to attack for one hour and you have full access to merchants, auctioneer and all types of vaults. Use 1 hour immunity to set up defences before retaliation of former defenders - repair and reinforce the door. Optionally, you can repair lesser LifeNet pod inside that allows you to spawn in keep after death. You will keep respawning until pod is destroyed. Raid Goals Goal of your faction is to control most of the keeps and conflict towns. In reward your faction offers you merchants with uncommon materials, randomly spawned crates with resources that only your faction can open, reputation and death toll chips. Faction that control most of keeps and confict towns in game gets Global Territory Control buff, increasing xp, dt and reputation earnings, buffs to power and attack skills and all merchants and towing discount. Factional PvP Characters can get missions from their factions to hunt down members of other factions, such as an Enforcer asking characters to kill five CHOTA members. References Category:Main Category